


3am Necessities

by onedeadfellow



Series: MCU Ship One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 80's Music, Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Oreos, Poptarts, Shopping, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/pseuds/onedeadfellow
Summary: Bruce wants to sleep after a long day of work and a mission.Thor has other ideas.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: MCU Ship One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	3am Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> This was something similar to something I've done, so I figured it was worthy. Bruce is just a Tired Dad and trying to stay awake. But enough out of me, enjoy it. Just a little something. If you don't like it, don't read. All mistakes are mine.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Bruce sighed a bit, rubbing his face with his hand. Thor shifted in the passenger seat next to him. 

“I can not wait!” he boomed, excitedly. 

It was 3:04 AM. The roads were not as bad as day traffic, but there were still cars on the road. The radio was turned low, playing some old catchy 80’s song. Bruce sighed when he heard it, ‘Wake me up before you go-go’. Thor was humming completely off beat as he looked out the window. 

“Why are we doing this?” He yawned a bit and merged into the turn lane, using his signal. Thor looked over to Bruce, his different colored eyes meeting Bruce’s for a moment. Bruce couldn’t help the small smile.

“Well, Man of Iron had been in the lab, the others were resting. I assumed that this would be okay?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, It’s fine. I’m just- I mean, food at 3am?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, for I am hungry, and Barton has devoured all of the food.” Thor pouted a bit, sounding sad as he reminisced the idea of his old snacks. 

“So, you could not wait until morning?” he pulled the car up to park in front of the store in some of the empty spaces. 

“No, I can not wait until dawn. I am famished.” He stated firmly. Bruce nodded. 

“Alright, big guy.” He turned the car off and pulled his seat belt off. They stepped out, Thor having a bit more trouble with his seat belt than Bruce. 

“I do not like those straps of safety.” He sighed and closed the door, walking next to Bruce. Bruce tugged his hoodie closer and nodded. 

“No one likes those seatbelts, but it’s the law.” He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. 

“Are all Midgardian laws about things this minor?” He walked close to Bruce, tugging on the civilian clothes that were quite different from his Asgardian attire. 

“There’s laws for reasons. Every law is created to protect something.” Bruce mumbled tiredly. They stepped into the grocery store when the doors parted for them. Thor looked around wide eyed. 

“Look Bruce!” He boomed happily. Bruce jumped a bit at his loud voice, slightly more awake now. 

“Shhh, Thor please, buddy.” He spoke softly and brought a finger to his lips. 

“Right, I am sorry Bruce.” He lowered his voice. Bruce shook his head with a smile and walked to grab a cart. Thor followed closely and held onto the cart. Bruce shuffled with the cart. 

The first area they came across was the produce aisle. Thor pointed out the many Midgardian fruits and vegetables that he knew with enthusiasm. Bruce would nod and smile. He loved Thor’s excitement. It was usually contagious, but he was just tired. 

Between working in his lab for a long time and that short mission that they did in Italy all in one day, he really just wanted to sleep. Thor hadn’t gone to bed with him, so he knew something was up, and that was when Thor came in to ask for food. He couldn’t say no to Thor. Tony lent them the card and made a few suggestions he sent to him, courtesy of Jarvis.

Tony had wanted more coffee, Clint wanted chips, Natasha wanted a desert. Steve had been asleep since 9pm, early to rest, early to rise kind of guy. Thor wanted multiple things. Bruce just needed a coffee. Thor had stopped walking which knocked Bruce out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Thor picking up a tomato. He was about to eat it. Bruce gasped and pushed away from the cart. 

“Thor no!” He stumbled tiredly over to him. Thor stopped at Bruce’s voice. 

“What is wrong?” He held the tomato away now. Bruce grabbed his biceps and snatched the tomato. 

“You can’t eat that.” He shook his head. “Are you crazy, that’s a tomato.” Thor frowned, confused. 

“No, that is an apple.” He pointed to the fruit. Bruce pulled back and frowned. 

“Wha- Oh wow…” He stared at the apple in his hand. 

“That’s okay Bruce.” Thor smiled and set the apple aside. “You are still much smarter than most Midgardians.” Bruce sighed and leaned against Thor, pressing his face into his clothed chest. 

“I need sleep. Maybe if I died, I’d not be so tired.” Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce and chuckled. 

“You cannot die yet; you are still very young.” He picked Bruce up. Bruce gasped and clutched Thor’s shirt. 

“Hey-” Thor placed Bruce in the cart’s basket. Bruce sighed and looked at Thor. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, seriously.” He smiled and started to push the cart. Bruce relaxed in the cart. 

“You know, it’s against the rules to be in the cart like this.” He informed softly, laying his head against the cold metal of the cart. 

“I do not see those rules.” Thor shrugged and picked up a bag of grapes, setting them in the cart. Bruce smiled and reached out to steal a grape, not caring anymore. He took one of the cold grapes in his hands. It was numbed over by the exhaustion in his body. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. 

“That’s because I’m laying in front of the rules.” He explained around the grape in his mouth. 

“Well, it’s certainly a better view.” Thor smirked a bit. Bruce was too tired to blush over what he said. He just gave a fond eyeroll and a smile. 

“Alright, what’s next?” 

“I do not know. I just cannot decide. There is so many items to choose from.” He smiled as he pushed Bruce from the produce into a candy aisle. Bruce hummed. 

“Get me chocolate.” Bruce whined tiredly, turning his head to the chocolate. 

“What kind, there are many to choose from. Kit Kat? Or the Crunch? Reese’s?” he read each of the names slower. He stared at the vast amounts of candy in confusion. 

“Hershey’s is fine. Milk Chocolate.” He closed his eyes for a moment. In the short time his eyes were closed, he felt a large weight of a bag land on his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at the pile of Hershey’s chocolate on his chest. At least 12 big bags of it. His eyes widened and he looked a Thor who was smiling. 

“Chocolate.” He stated.

“Not this much chocolate!” He whisper-yelled. “P-Put some of this back- No Thor.” Bruce gasped and held a few of the bags up to Thor. Thor grabbed them confused, but put them back on the shelf, stuffing them in wrong. 

“I thought you had asked for Hershey’s?” he whisper-yelled back. 

“I said chocolate, not the entire shelf.” He shook his head. 

“Oh.” Thor smiled. “Well, I’d get you all the chocolate on Midgard.” He grabbed a few different types of gummies, tossing them into the cart. 

Bruce noticed the entered the Chip aisle. 

“My, there are a lot of the decisions to choose from.” Thor inquired. He looked at Bruce, a confused look on his face. 

“Uh…. I don’t know, try barbeque chips?” he shrugged. He smiled at Thor as he left the cart to look at the selections. Bruce recognized the song playing and unconsciously hummed to it. 

_ “Don’t you want me baby? Don’t you want me ohhhh. Don’t you want me baby? Don’t you want me ohhhh.”  _ The song was playing through the deserted store. Bruce nodded to bet beat and watched Thor come back with some more chips. 

“I have picked a few selections for Barton to indulge himself in. These even say ‘new’.” He smiled and set them beside the grapes. Cheddar, Barbeque, and Pizza.

“I think those are great, Hun.” He shifted in the cart; a bit uncomfortable on the metal. Thor got back behind the cart and started to push him again. Bruce continued to hum and eat grapes. 

“What are you singing?” Thor whispered loudly. Bruce picked up his head. 

“Huh?” 

“You are singing?” He stated again.

“Oh, not really singing. Just humming. I know this song.” He shrugged. 

“Man of Iron is good with singing. He seems to enjoy music a lot.” Thor smiled and pushed them into an aisle with cookies and deserts. 

“Yeah, I like music. Tony listens to it so much, he kinda got me hooked on listening to music while I work too now.” He admitted, tiredly. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. 

“I have yet to hear you sing.” He smirked at Thor and stopped in front of the small cake deserts for Natasha. 

“Ehh, you’ll have to just catch me singing. Which is going to be never.” He blushed a bit and crossed his arms.

“I got all the time in Multiverse for that.” He picked up a small box of brownies. 

“That’s a lot of time.” He looked over at Thor. “Oh! I want apple pie.” He pointed at the box of the little apple pies. Thor looked where he was pointing. 

“I suppose I should ask how many before I grab the whole shelf?” He teased and set the single box of brownies in the cart. Natasha wouldn’t eat a lot. 

“Uhm… I guess 3?” He shrugged. Thor grabbed 3 boxes of the apple pies. The boxes looked smaller in the God’s hands. He shrugged it off, 3 would last him if Tony didn’t find them and snack on them while they worked. 

“Are all of these snacks so tiny?” He frowned, setting them in the pile of snacks in the cart. 

“No, you just eat a lot.” Bruce said bluntly with a smirk. 

“Aye, a God must eat more than you mortals.” He stuck his tongue out and pushed the cart away. 

“Hey! Thor no!” Bruce jolted and clung to the cart, tensing for the impact of the cart hitting the shelf. It didn’t happen, Thor had his hands on the cart again. 

“You think I’d let you hit the food barrier?” 

“Uh- Yes! You almost made me fall. Stop, I would’ve dropped my grapes.” He pouted at the few grapes now on the floor. Thor laughed.

“It is only a few, you have a whole bag right there, we could get more.” He stopped in front of the one reason why they came here. Pop Tarts. Well, that and Oreos. Thor excitedly read over the flavors. Bruce hummed to the song again and ate another grape. He was a bit more awake now over the multiple times he freaked out. 

“Ohhh, get the Christmas flavored onesss.” He sat up a bit and pointed. “The sugar cookie ones. They’re even limited edition.” Thor smiled. Bruce seemed to be having more fun now. He grabbed a box of the Sugar Cookie ones for Bruce and placed them in his hand. Bruce held it and read the box. 

“They even have little designs on them.” He shook the box towards Thor.

“I did see those little snowflakes. They are quite unique.” He chuckled and grabbed about 10 more boxes of other flavors. 

“Oh, you got strawberry? You better hide those from Tony.” He set his box in his lap. 

“Yes, Anthony will never find them.” He smiled and pushed the cart away. 

“If you put Mjolnir on the pop tarts, would the pop tarts be worthy?” He smiled, leaning on the cart. 

“It’s worthy.” He just simply stated, not wanting to go into full detail while Bruce was tired. He’d wait until Bruce was fully rested. 

“Pffft, of course. Food is always worthy.” He waved a hand and scoffed. 

“Of course, it is. Indeed, very worthy.” He chuckled and pushed the cart into a check out aisle. He stopped at the small fridge with the drinks and grabbed 2 coffee’s for Tony and Bruce. 

“Ooo, gimmie gimmie.” Bruce reached out for the coffee. 

“We do have to pay for these treats.” He pointed out, setting them on the counter. The cashier looked up from her phone and gasped. 

“Oh my god! -” Her set her phone aside quickly. 

“Hello there.” Thor waved and placed more food down. Bruce waved lazily and smiled. 

“Oh my god! Can I get a picture? I’m a big fan of your work. And who doesn’t like the God of Thunder? Oh my God- this is amazing!” She was freaking out. 

“Sure, I’d like to.” Thor agreed, pushing the cart up to pay. Bruce sighed a bit. 

“Yeah, sure.” He was glad he wasn’t wearing his pajama pants that Tony bought him as a tease gift last Christmas. He nodded. She came around and held her phone up, standing next to them as she took a quick selfie. 

After she had rang up all the snacks, asking them questions in the process, they paid and left. Thor was pushing Bruce in the cart out to the car. He started to run and place his feet on the cart. 

“THOR!!!” he cried out in shock and clutched on the cart. Thor laughed and jumped off after they got near the cart. “I almost choked.” He pouted and held his coffee. 

“I would’ve still saved you, Bruice.” He smiled and lifted Bruce out of the cart basket. “Not the only thing you choked on.” He pat Bruce’s shoulder after saying that and went to put the snacks in the car. Bruce gasped, flushing red. 

“H-Hey! That’s inappropriate Thor.” He shook his head and got in the driver’s seat. Thor came back when he was done and sat in the passenger seat, buckling up like Bruce had. 

“You almost looked as red as that Tomato.” He teased. Bruce started the car and shook his head. 

“That was a simple mistake.” He started to pull out of the parking lot and smiled. 

“It was a nice mistake.” He hummed; the radio was on. “Do you know this song too?” 

Bruce listened for a moment but he recognized the beat. He had seen Tony dance to this one time with a blow torch in his hand. He chuckled at it. 

“Yeah,” He nodded. 

“What is the name to it?” He questioned. 

“Under Pressure. By Queen and David Bowie.” He leaned forwards and turned it up a bit more. 

“Is this more of that kind of music?” He questioned. He had the grapes in his lap as he snacked on them. 

“Yeah, all from around the same time period.” He explained as he watched the road, humming with the song. 

“Time period assumes this is olden music. Are they still alive?” 

“Well, the main singer of Queen is dead. The others are alive. David Bowie is alive too. They’re all old though.” He explained. 

“They are very talented; this music is nice.” Thor smiled. “You like these people that make this?” 

“Yeah, it’s nice. I like all types of music.” He hummed, mumbling the lyrics softly under his breath. 

“You would enjoy Asgardian arts and music.” He looked out at the lights of the city. 

“I’m sure it’s very beautiful.” They were closer to the tower now.

When they had made it back to the tower, Bruce helped Thor carry some of the food back. Even if it was only just his coffee, one box of poptarts and grapes. He followed Thor and set the stuff down, he went to the room. 

He had been laying in bed for about 15 minutes, slowly falling asleep in the bundle of blankets and sheets. He took the hoodie off and collapsed on the bed. 

The door creaked open and Bruce sighed, pulling the covers over his head. If it was Tony, he could wait until morning, Bruce wanted sleep. He felt the bed dip with weight behind him and he smiled a bit. He felt strong arms wrap around him after a body joined him under the sheets. 

“Are you asleep?” He heard Thor whisper. Bruce smiled tiredly, feeling Thor’s head lay against his shoulder. 

“Yes. I’m asleep.” He said jokingly.

“Oh, my bad, I didn’t know you were sleeping.” He apologized. It took a moment. “Wait, you aren’t asleep.” He said a bit louder in a whisper. 

“No, I never was asleep. I was going to sleep.” He whispered. 

“Oh,” Thor pressed a kiss to his neck. “May I lay with you?” He questioned.

“Yeah, it’s what I wanted you to do in the first place before you woke me up for pop tarts.” He laughed a bit.

“Thank you, Brucie.” He pulled Bruce close to his chest. “I love you.” He whispered softly, unlike his usual loud enthusicastic voice. 

“-love you too…” Bruce whispered back softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> One shot dedicated to: Eva. LOVE YOU BABY!!! ~~ T.S.
> 
> Kudos and comments are accepted. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
